Do You Like Girls?
by Pyromaniac kitty
Summary: A very bored Emishi decides to spark a friendly conversation with Jubei to get to know him better. Rated for language and contains Yaoi implications.


**Do You Like Girls?**

After Makubex took proper care of Mugenjou's welfare, things seem better around lower town. But Makubex always wanted to ensure peace around the city so he would ask his assistants to patrol every once in a while.

Jubei Kakei and Emishi Haruki just finished their rounds scanning lower town. Emishi already got very bored because he witnessed nothing out of the ordinary and everything seemed just fine. That is when he decided to spark up a friendly conversation with Jubei so he could know his silent partner better.

"Hey Jubei-han! Since nothing's happening 'round here why don't we talk a bit k?" Emishi asked in his thick Kansai accent.

"What do you mean? Aren't we talking now?" Jubei flatly replied.

"I know but I didn't mean that! I mean as buddies. You know, even though we hang out often I still don't know a lot about you. So why don't we bond a little buddy 'ol pal!" Emishi wrapped an arm on his blind friend's shoulder.

"Well I don't really see the point of this since we communicate effectively…" Jubei tried to protest but Emishi interrupted him quickly with his question.

"So Jubei-han, do you like girls?" Emishi asked.

Jubei felt a big sweat-drop form on his head." What kind of a question is that?"

"I'm just curious about you. I never see you show any interest in girls. I'm not implying anything but I'm just really curious. I want to know what floats your boat!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand Emishi." Jubei had a heavily puzzled look.

"You see Jubei, Shido-han has Madoka-chan. Makubex has your sister in a sense. Kagami-kun obviously ogles at Himiko-chan. As for the Getbackers and I, we always keep an eye for any lovely ladies out there too sweep them off their feet. But I don't see any romantic enthusiasm in you. Even that creepy Akabane-han has school girls following him around and he gladly obliges!" Emishi explained.

"Well that's your folly. I never found any amusement in chasing women. Plus it's a fact that when you have a sister you can be pretty selective with women. Besides you never placed Kazuki in your examples. What about him?" Jubei pointed out.

"Well Kazuki is a special case."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense man, but if I was Kazuki and I saw girls chasing after me I would be totally put-off. Because when I look at the mirror it would seem like similar people are after me. Mind you most of them are only half as pretty. It would seem so weird!" Emishi commented.

"Are you insulting Kazuki?" Jubei was becoming irritated at this point.

"I told you I'm not! It's just a fact that Kazuki is way prettier than most girls."

Jubei fell silent. He refused to admit defeat but he knew Emishi was right.

"You still haven't answered my question Jubei-han. Do you like girls?" Emishi persisted.

"Of course I do. I find feminine beauty attractive as well as you do." Jubei defended.

"But how come I never see you show it?"

"You see Emishi I would like to make an analogy. Women are like humor. Remember, you said to me I have no sense of humor. I negated you saying I do have a sense of humor it's just that I don't find your jokes remotely funny. Same goes for women, I do have a sense of romance it's just that I don't find the need to express it except for the one I truly fancy." Jubei explained.

"So Jubei-han has someone he likes?" Emishi suddenly lit-up in interest.

"Er...well..." Jubei stammered heavily.

"Come on, you can tell me! What is she like?"

"Well, she's elegant, smart, strong and very kind but quite persistent as well."

"How long have you known her? You must tell me more!"

"I've been with her ever since childhood. We used to be very close but we kind of drifted apart. I've been seeing her again lately but things got sketchy between us."

"Aww...that's so sad! So how are you two doing now? You must be getting back together pretty well since you're seeing each other again. How far have you two gone anyway? I mean 'in bed'?" Emishi mused with a wide grin on his face.

Jubei tried to hide a blush creeping up as he replied. "I already told her about how I feel although I don't think she takes it as seriously as I do since we've been friends for so long. But I think it is going well as you said. As for the intimate details, I'd rather keep that to myself thank you."

"You lucky dog! It's obvious you so got laid!" Emishi sneered. "You haven't told me what she looked like yet."

"She has long brown hair, milky fair skin and beautiful doe-brown eyes. She's quite tall and slender as well. I'm only a few centimeters taller than her actually."

"What about her breasts? Does she have a nice rack?" Emishi looked so eager now.

"I'm not really into women who are too endowed on their chest. Anyway she has more of a _modelesqué_figure."

"Too bad, she's flat-chested. But she totally has a cute butt right?"

Jubei now had to fight with a smile creeping on his lips as he imagined his mysterious lover. "Well...umm...yeah..."

"Ha! I knew it; Kakei Jubei is totally an ass-man!"

"Stop that Emishi! You're making it sound vulgar."

"Don't worry Jubei-han I totally dig chicks with a nice ass too. Anyway from what I heard your girl is totally hot."

_"She is." _Jubei said quietly.

"You said something Jubei?"

"Nothing."

Jubei heard Emishi shuffling about as if leaving.

"Where are you going Emishi?"

"My good friend you inspired me that true love isn't something simply to be talked about. You must pursue it with patience and endurance. So now I'm off to find my very own one true love." Emishi said triumphantly.

"But we're on patrol, remember?"

"But we already turned this place inside out and the only malevolent things we saw were Shido's rats. I'm sure Makubex wouldn't mind so tell him I'll be back in a jiff."

Jubei grew tired of Emishi's enthusiasm so he didn't stop him anymore. Instead he just waved his hand in acknowledgement.

Emishi was walking away when he turned back to Jubei. "Oh by the way..."

"Eh? What is it?"

"Tell your GIRLFRIEND the next time we meet not to sneak up on me with HER bells and strings. It scares the heck out of me." Giggles were very much heard from Emishi.

Jubei was startled. _Did he know the entire time? Damn, I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm so dead. He's bound to tell Kazuki._

A sulking Jubei was left alone on the streets of Mugenjou. He certainly learned a lesson on being careful on what you say.


End file.
